The Feel of Evil
by Blazing Aries
Summary: After the death of a family, Eric and Wes are sent by the silver guardians to solve the mystery. However, the culprit is not an ordinary person, he is evil vampire and he has his sights set on Taylor. Can Eric solve the mystery in time?
1. The Return

**Author's Note- I do not own Power Rangers Time Force or Wild Force. Anyway, I do own my three vampires. Oh, well on with the story.**

**IMPORTANT: This is the second story in the series. **_In Never What it Seems to be, Ashley the yellow space ranger was almost converted into a Vampire by the evil Prince Cael and his followers. However, thanks to Andros and the other rangers, the stopped the prince and saved their friend. Together they sent the evil Prince into a burning house which collapsed over him. However, the Prince survived tanks to his servants Tynan and Talon, the three have moved to another location in attempt to find another candidate for queen._

**The Feel of Evil**

**Chapter 1- The Return**

He lay motionless. If anyone where to see him, they would believe him dead. Not a breath, a pulse, a heartbeat could be found. People would wonder how he would have died. Small wounds were all over him, slowly closing up. That is what his sleep of the dead did for him. Offer him healing, rest, power. Yet for life, he would need to feed. He needed to feed soon for his body craved it. It was clawing at him to get up and find some prey and drink. Drink until fulfilled and then wait until the next time.

He was too weak to get up and it was after sunset. With excellent hearing he possessed he could hear the movement from the house. The monster within was gnawing for release, to leave the cage. The smell of blood the sound of it pulsing through the veins of people was immense. Blood, he had been craving the one thing since he placed in the infernal sleep of the dead. He could smell plenty of blood to sustain his needs. He would have awakened if he did not hear a voice asking him to rest, telling him not to move.

The dark prince forced himself to return to his sleep. Forcing the need for blood out of his mind, he shut himself out from the world. He remained sleep in his darkened hell until he would be able to rise once again.

Exactly above him, Talon was observing the people who she invited for dinner. They were a family living next door, naïve and innocent people who just happened to be her pick as prey. The amber-eyed beauty picked up a tray of appetizers and headed out to the dining room of the house. It had been ages since she even tried to cook food. She had no need to cook for a long time for her meal was now blood. Any type of blood really. Yet, she was surprised she remembered an old recipe when she was still human. Looking at the family, she placed down the tray next to their empty cups.

Talon smiled and said in a cheerful tone, "Enjoy, they are fresh from the oven."

The mother and wife of the family took one of the small finger foods and popped it in her mouth. She ate it and in an instant, she was overwhelmed. "It is delicious." She licked her lips of the sweet taste. "You must give me the recipe."

Talon smiled as she sat down. She was dressed in a long black skirt and a white blouse. Her blond hair was tied back in a thick braid. Folding her hands neatly in her lap she said, "It's quite a simple recipe." Just then, Tynan emerged from the kitchen, dressed in black jeans and a tight black shirt, showing off his muscles.

"So, Judy, Robert how long have you been here?" asked Talon to Mr. and Mrs. Smite.

"We lived here forever, I grew up in that house," Robert indicated. "Its safe here and that's where I want Julian and Patrick to be raised in a nice save environment."

Talon nodded and looked up at Tynan who was quiet. The family looked very loving and young. Judy Smite was a woman in her late thirties or early forties perhaps. Robert was around the same. Their sons were both teenagers, young and full of life.

_Talon, Tynan, come to me at once. _The voice passed into the two hosts' minds like a wave. It was forceful and demanding them to go down deep in the cellars of the house. Talon glanced at the brown haired blue-eyed friend and then plastered on a smile.

"Excuse us… we need to go check on the… the… um…" Talon tried to think of something. "The potatoes!" she finally said. She then grabbed onto Tynan's arm and the two disappeared into the kitchen. Once in the dimly lit kitchen, the two opened a door near and headed down in the pitch-black basement. Neither of them needed lights to see for their vision was made for the dark. Once down in the depths they were in an empty space, filled with only three items. They are three long black boxes big enough to fit a person.

Talon approached the center box, a coffin. She gently waved her hand and it opened up. Inside she saw a nearly healed man, with deathly pale skin. His face looked twisted. His dark eyes are hauntingly beautiful. His mouth was slight open, a sharp incisor poking out, gently resting on the lower lip. His large hand moved out, his claws stabbing through the coffin. Scars were visible on the hand. His pale white skin, even though almost healed was lined with wounds, deep and tainted. The blood that flowed in his veins was tainted.

_I smell them… their blood. Give me their blood. I must feed. _His aching voice echoed within Talon and Tynan's mind. Their prince was in agonizing hunger. Without nourishment, he would become uncontrollable and more dangerous then before. It clawed in his gut and he began to get up much to the protest of Talon.

_Master do not rise, you are much too weak still. We shall lure one down to you and then you can feed. _Talon spoke gently in the depths of his mind. However, Prince Cael not moved, began to ascend. Tynan took him by the arms to force him to stay down however the dark prince did not care. He hungered for the sweet blood pulsing in the prey above.

_I shall watch him, _Tynan told Talon. _Go entertain those pathetic humans. _

Nodding she returned to go upstairs. Upon entering the kitchen, she was surprised to see Judy Smite checking on the food that Talon was carelessly looking after. Her amber eyes stared at the nosey woman and cleared her throat. Judy jumped but then put on her cheerful smile that made Talon sick to her stomach. It was repulsive that someone could be so happy and bubbly like her.

"Oh I was wondering if you needed help." Judy said. "I was worried you took so long." Talon smiled. She touched Judy on the shoulder and looked strait into her eyes.

"I was in the basement looking for some seasonings… why not go down there and help Tynan look." Talon moved out of the way and Judy obediently went down the dark steps. With a wave of her hand, Talon shut the door. Next, she grabbed a pitcher of ice water and returned to the parlor where the three other guests were.

"Taylor, hey Taylor are you finished?" a voice called out.

Sitting behind her desk, Taylor Earhart snapped out of her daze. She rubbed her tired face and sat up. Her blond hair strayed from her ponytail and she was in her uniform. She wished today that she could fly. It would be more relief then doing paper work and to train other would be pilots in the air force. Sighing she looked at the desk filled with papers and then noticed the watch on her wrist.

"It's almost five?" she said bewildered. A man standing in front of her desk chuckled. Taylor looked up and one of the members from her squad.

"I though you would have finished faster but it seems all you do it day dream." He smirked as he picked up a framed picture from her desk. The picture was of her in her days as a Wild Force Ranger. Most of the pictures decorating her small office were of her and her friends but that particular picture was not. It was a picture of her and someone very special to her. It was her and Eric, the Quantum Ranger.

"Awe, don't you guys look so cute!" her friend made a face.

Taylor grabbed the picture back and placed it back on its spot. "Knock it off Gary," Taylor huffed making a neat pile of papers. She placed them all in a folder, handed them to her squad member, and smiled. "It's all done, now if you excuse me I have to rush home AND get ready for MY date tonight." She got up from her desk and hurried to the door.

"Taylor Earhart on a date… I think I'm going to have a heart attack." Gary said clutching his heart. Taylor grabbed the folder she just handed to him and hit him on the head. The two then chuckled. "Have fun Taylor," Gary said honestly. Nodding, she gave him a small salute and left. Taylor hurried out to her car and got in. She could not wait to see Eric soon. It had been a long time since the two had spent anytime together. Both had jobs that were time consuming, Eric being a Silver Guardian and she being part of the Air Force. It made their relationship long distance but they cherished every second they were together.

Arriving home, Taylor hurried into her house. It was a small yet cozy place. She loved it. Upon getting inside, she hurried into her bedroom and began looking for things to wear tonight. She began tossing her clothes carelessly around for something to wear. She knew her date would be a casual date, as usual. In the end, she picked out a pair of black pants and a yellow sleeveless top, and a yellow jacket. Laying her outfit on the bed, she then hopped over to the bathroom to shower. After washing her hair and scrubbing her body clean, she wrapped a towel around her and stepped out.

Taylor looked around and found a small makeup bag to touch up her features. She wiped the steam off the mirror and began to place a light coat of makeup. Finished with that she quickly dried up her hair and brushed out the tangles. Hurrying to her room, she dressed in the clothes she picked out and then saw the clock. It read 5:52.

"We're supposed to meet at 6:15…" She groaned. "I can't be late!" Once done dressing she grabbed her car keys and headed out the door in a rush.

Miles away, stood a group of people known as the Silver Guardians. They were now in a middle of a park watching for any signs of trouble. They had secured off the area from the public as the detectives made notes. Earlier someone had called spotting four bodies lying motionless while on their jog. Immediately, the Silver Guardians were brought in to see if it was the cause of monsters or even mutants. The four bodies seemed to have no physical damage to them yet they were dead. Two adults, one male and one female, and two children both male were dead. They identified them since the man had a wallet with an ID.

Standing amongst the Silver Guardians were the leaders. Both looked serious, both wearing dark sunglasses, hiding their eyes. They had similar uniforms, dark blue with red, boots and gloves. At there side was a gun if needed and on their wrists their power ranger morphers.

"This is sick," said the light haired man.

"You're telling me, how could a family just die?" The darker haired on pondered.

"Maybe one of them was unstable and drugged… we won't know until the autopsy."

"It's been so peaceful here and all of a sudden this happens, I just hope this wasn't a killing, Wes,"

"Me too Eric, me too,"

The two friends watched as the bodies went into an ambulance. Eric rubbed his temples. For the past several months, the area had been peaceful. The only thing the Erik and Wes had to do was hand out traffic tickets and such. Sighing, he looked sadly up at the darkening sky. A chill went through him and he shivered. He looked around as if someone was watching him. He felt edgy about this. Then he noticed Wes calling everyone in the squad back to the cars. Eric sat in the passenger's seat of a black car and Wes slipped into the driver's seat.

"We better report this at headquarters." Wes said buckling up. Eric nodded.

"I made it on time!" Taylor said happily to herself. She sat down on a bench in front of the restaurant she and Eric would dine. She looked at her watch. It was only a minute after the time. No big deal but she thought it would be funny if she joked about him being late. Eric constantly would tease her about being tardy or uptight at times. It was all out of good fun. Feeling warm, she slipped off her jacket and placed it next to her.

Taylor glanced back and forth trying to see if his car. There was no sign of him yet. Perhaps it was traffic. That ran through her mind. It was six and many people were active now, going home, shopping, or eating out. Yet the time ticked away. Soon it was five minutes later then twenty-five then it was an hour. Taylor groaned.

"Great, just great," she mumbled. "He forgot!"

She looked at the sky and saw it was completely dark now. Her stomach was growling for some food. Eric would be getting an ear full of her for not showing up. Yet a dreadful thought crossed her mind, what if he was hurt? She shook her head.

"No he is okay…" she sighed. "It happens he **IS** a Silver Guardian."

Taylor wished she brought her cell phone with her. She repeatedly slapped herself mentally for forgetting it. Deciding to head for her car, she got up and decided to go home when she felt as if someone was watching her. Turning around she saw a man leaning against the side of the restaurant wall staring at her. Shrugging it off she continued to walk but the feeling was still there. She quickened her pace. Once arriving to her car, Taylor whipped out her keys but lost grip of them and dropped them. Snatching them up she hurried to unlock the door when she noticed someone's shadow. Spinning around, she got into a defensive stance and saw a man with jet-black hair standing there. He wore a tight black shirt, defining his muscular physique. He wore baggy black pants and black boots. From where Taylor was standing, she seemed very small compared to this man.

"What are you doing?" she asked her hands up ready to defend herself. Although it seemed pathetic attempt to even, try.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you, but you left this on the bench." He held up her yellow jacket. Taylor stared at him for a moment and then snatched her jacket back. Tucking it under her arm, she backed herself into her car.

"Be careful on your way home then?" he said with a smile, "I would not want a pretty girl like you to get hurt."

Taylor glared at him. Was he flirting with her? She unlocked her car door and then tossed her coat inside, but not once did she turn her back to the dark haired man. He looked creepy but handsome, almost unworldly handsome.

"You're welcome," he finished.

"Oh yeah, thanks," Taylor said but then she blurted out, "Why were you watching me?"

He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "You remind me of someone I knew, an old girlfriend of mine actually. She died years ago and well oddly enough today is our anniversary. Forgive me for frightening you but, seeing you remind me so much of her."

Taylor looked into his eyes and saw sadness within them. It almost brought her to tears to see him like this, which confused Taylor. How could she be getting all emotional like this? His eyes looked so hypnotic. The dark brown eyes that she could be easily mistaken for black.

"I noticed you were sitting a long time. Were you waiting for someone?" he asked.

Taylor snapped out of her daze. "Y-yeah but he didn't show up." Suddenly her stomach growled.

"Want to get some dinner with me? My friends seemed to have not wanted to have dinner with me either. Guess I'd be too depressing." He grimaced.

"Well I am hungry…" she looked back into those dark eyes. "Okay, sure let's go eat. I'm Taylor Earhart by the way."

"Cael Drake," he gripped her hand firmly, feeling her soft skin.

In the back of the yellow wild ranger's mind, she felt the need to run. However, this man compelled her to go. It was as if his haunting eyes were mesmerizing her. All she could do was look into those dark eyes and felt herself being swept away. He ushered her into the restaurant, his hand finding the small of her back. Cael grinned as he breathed in her sweet scent. Her luscious creamy skin is flawless. The pulse of her blood flowing through her veins drove him mad. He wanted a taste. No, he needed to taste her sweet crimson blood.

"Seems like she is a wonderful candidate for queen," Tynan smirked. "Her beautiful blond locks, the strong yet sexy body, it all seems delicious. I wish I could have a taste of her."

Talon flipped her golden locks in his face, purposely. She turned her back to him and stood on the edge of the building. The sky was dark yet the night was warm and breezy tonight. The female vampire jumped off and floated delicately to the ground, unnoticed to anyone. Tynan's sharp eyes followed her curvy body walking down the street, bypassing all the men staring at her. As the blonde-haired vampire turned the corner, she ran into the wall that was her companion.

"You are jealous aren't you my sweet one." He teased. His hand reached up to touch her face but she moved aside. Her amber eyes looked up with bitterness. She turned her head to stare into a shop, a fashion boutique.

"I'm going shopping," she insisted.

"You always do that when you are angry," he hissed.

"You only wish I were angry." She replied coolly. "Good bye."

Eric had returned home, tired and just wanting to sleep. He tossed his hat and glasses on the table along with keys. After stretching his aching arms, he brought his hands to rub his face. His bed was calling him. It had been a long day and one tiring shift. He staggered through his dark house and into his room and flopped down on his bed. Eric's mind was filled with the horrible events that happened. Four bodies found dead. Until the autopsy was done, he would not know what the cause of death was. This was the worse thing that happened near Turtle Cove since the Mutorgs. Then however, he had helped from the Wild Force Rangers and the other Time Force Rangers.

_Wild Force Rangers… Taylor… date… oh crap!_

Eric got up from his bed and flicked on the lamp on his nightstand. He looked at the clock and mentally cursed at himself repeatedly. The clock switched to 11:22 p.m. He had completely forgotten his date with Taylor. He reached for his phone and quickly dialed up her number, hoping she would speak to him. The phone rang several times before finally she picked up.

"Taylor I am so sorry," he apologized quickly.

"So you remembered?" sarcasm oozed from her voice.

"I'm really sorry, we had a bad afternoon. There were these deaths and we were called into scout the area and the bodies. It was horrible and we had to file all this stuff… and Taylor I'm sorry."

Taylor let out a sigh. "Its okay, can we go out tomorrow then?"

"Yeah no problem," Eric felt relieved, "where should we meet up?"

"How about we meet in front of the coffee house on 3rd avenue at 6:45?"

"I'll be there, I promise."

"Good," Taylor smiled. "Well I need some sleep I'm really tired."

"Yeah same here, night Taylor."

"Good night Eric."

Eric hung up the phone and smiled. He was so glad that Taylor was not steamed. At times, she was easily angered. However, she understood at times. He leaned back onto his bed and closed his eyes.

At the same time, Taylor was lying on her bed feeling exhausted as well. She was glad Eric called to apologize. She was glad to be able to eat too. Cael seemed like a nice person. Too bad after they said good-bye they did not exchange numbers. He seemed like someone she would want to get to know and become friends. He was a bit weird though. She had to admit he looked freaky being so pale. It was as if he never went outside. Shrugging she rolled to her side and fell asleep.

Cael watched from his perch, staring at the young female lying asleep in her bed. His dark eyes locked onto her throat. He could easily break into her home and take her blood. She smelled so sweet to him. He wanted to tear through her skin and drink deeply. Oh, how he could do that and no one would be able to stop him. However, something was stopping him. In the shadows of his demonic mind, he felt Talon brush through him.

_Master, _She coaxed, _you are too close to losing control. You might kill your candidate for queen. _

_I do not care_, his voice slithered into her mind. _I want her now. I need her now. _

Talon tried to coax him back to reality but he shut his mind from her. He slipped from his perch, high in an oak tree and landed gracefully to the ground. He stood at the edge of her house. Staring at the window his claw traveled across the glass scratching it. Yet, it was latch that he was concentrating on. It moved slowly to the side and he pushed the window open. He floated inside and stood over her. He stared at the vein in her neck, hearing the pulsing in his ears. Sitting gently on the bed, so he did not wake her, he placed a finger against her neck and trailed the vein, causing the blood to race. He bent his head down, breathing in her sweet spicy scent. The moment he bit into her neck, Taylor awoke with a start, she screamed and began thrashing, yet Cael took her wrists and pinned them to the side.

He drank more then his need to survive. Taylor tried to scream but her life was slowly draining out of her.

"Eric…" she whimpered.

**End of chapter 1**

**Author Note so what did you think. Seems like Cael is up to his old tricks again but who knows what might happen. Will Taylor be an easier prey for him since she no longer as her powers?**


	2. Sweet Seduction

**Disclaimer- I do not own Power rangers**

**Last time: **Wes and Eric discover four bodies' dead. The only problem is there is no logical explanation of how they died. Later, Eric was suppose to meet up with Taylor for a date but never showed. However, Taylor met a man named Cael who is captivating in his own dark way. When Taylor arrives home, she has no idea that Cael followed her. After hanging up with Eric, Taylor went to bed only to be attacked by Cael.

**The Feel of Evil**

**Chapter 2- Sweet Seduction **

Taylor, tried her best to free herself from the dark prince's grip, however he was strong. She could not even fathom a way free. His teeth tore at her neck, finding the sweet red juice that flowed beneath. The yellow wild ranger felt considerably weak. She felt the life being drained from her, her body becoming too heavy. She began to go limp until she fell onto the bed. Her eyes closed and yet the only thing on her mind at that moment was Eric.

Cael drank, the beast in him overwhelming him. He drank, filling the gnawing hunger that his body needed. After he drank the blood of his former neighbor, and killed her, he regained only minimal strength. However, it gave him enough to leave his casket, and travel to the parlor where the three others were. When he entered, he flew to the father, pinning him to the ground and snapped his neck like a twig. The two boys who watched in horror tried to flee. Realizing the danger, Tynan appeared and stopped them quickly. He and Talon fed on them, much to the Prince's dislike. He wanted all four of them to drink. It had been too long since he fed and when he was hungry, he was like a wild beast, untamable. As he continued his feast, he the phone began ringing loudly. Cael lifted his head, massive amounts of blood dropping off his chin and down his neck.

The disturbance was unnecessary, but it stopped him for a moment. He wiped the blood from his mouth and then noticed her ravaged wound. The wound he inflicted upon her flesh. The phone still rang and it annoyed him. With one quick flick, he knocked the phone across the room, the cord snapping. His eyes fixated on the massive amount of blood soaking her yellow pillow. He needed to close to the wound fast or she would become like the family he had recently fed upon, however not so violently. He leaned over her again, and traced his tongue along the wound. The wound closed up; however, the bruises and the savage marks remained. Her face looked deathly pale. Gently, he tipped her head up and tore open his shirt. He sliced a long line on his chest and made her drink the blood, his tainted blood flowing down her throat. She drank slowly needing the nourishment back.

_One exchange down, _He thought.

Just then, he felt the presence of his follower. Tynan appeared first. He bowed gracefully and then Talon appeared.

"Did you bring the clothing?" Cael asked. "And where is Talon?"

"Doing her version of 'shopping'."

Tynan held out a black outfit and threw it carelessly on the chair. Cael looked over Tynan. He was about to leave when he noticed a picture frame. Inside was a picture of Taylor and a man. Cael let out a low growl and sliced the picture in half. He gave Eric's picture to Tynan.

"Seal this room and find this man the one she calls Eric." Cael said before disappearing into the shadows.

Tynan carefully sealed the window back up and then launched himself into the air. His body began to shift into a gruesome creature. His eyes turned crimson red, his skin pale white, and his hair dead against his skin. Wings exploded his back, and his nails became long like claws. Talon watched him fly away. She turned toward the window and sighed before she too disappeared into the shadows

It did not take him long until he spotted Eric. He was getting into his car. Tynan waited until he started driving. Once the car was driving down the empty road, he swooped lower.

He could sense a strong aura around him. It made him wonder what kind of power he possessed. His mouth curved into a sadistic grin as he did nose dive, heading strait for the car. He swooped down low so his body was just barely missing the ground. He flew near Eric's car, hearing the music playing on his radio. Grinning, he moved toward the back left tire and with a quick swipe, slashed the tire.

Inside the car, Eric felt the car begin to twist, swerving off the road. Eric slammed his foot on the break and tried to steady the wheel to regain control of the car. Once the car came to a stop, Eric turned it off and went to check on the damage. He looked at the wheel that blown out and could not believe it. He knelt down to see the rubber completely slashed.

"How the heck did this happen?" he questioned.

However, before he could even get up a large hand clamped on his shoulder. The next thing Eric knew he was sent flying into the air. The silver guardian landed on the ground and then went skidding across the concrete. He looked up and saw Tynan staring at him, in his true form.

"What the heck are you?" Eric asked.

"You're worse nightmare," Tynan hissed, extending his razor sharp claws.

Eric's eyes widened. Without hesitating he shouted out, "Quantum Power!" the next thing, Tynan knew Eric was transformed into the Quantum Ranger. Tynan hissed, his thoughts confirmed.

"So you are a power ranger," he muttered. "We will meet again."

With that, the vampire flung himself into the air and flew off. Eric held out his gun but before he could even take a shot, the monster disappeared into the sky. He changed back to his street clothes still staring up at the sky.

"What was that all about?"

Talon tossed on of her victims on the ground. She had been doing her 'shopping' when these three men came up to her. They had lust in their minds, she could see it in there eyes. They attempted to force themselves on her but she easily dispatched of them. The first man she dislocated his arm before throwing him head first into a brick wall. The second tries to hit her with a pipe but she grabbed it and then hit him with it. The third guy tried to run but Talon easily caught up to him and then fed upon him. They were a decent snack for her now.

"Pathetic," she said watching them lie dead.

"So here you are Talon," a voice hissed.

Talon tilted her head up and saw her master land on the balls of his feet. He towered over the blonde beauty before grabbing her by the throat. He lifted her off the ground his eyes crimson.

"You are slacking in your duties to me," he growled, spitting venomously.

"What you need me to dispatch some little boy? Why not I just convert that little girl into a vampire too, since you can't do it yourself?"

Just then, Cael slammed her against a brick wall. His claws began to puncture her throat. Talon's amber eyes filled with pain as she felt the claws bury into her.

"Master, please stop," Tynan landed next to him. "She is one of us, she is loyal to you."

Cael dropped her to the ground and glared at Tynan. He bowed gracefully to his master, transforming back into his human form. Talon rubbed the wounds in her throat. Tynan glanced over but his gaze returned his prince.

"My suspicions were correct, that boy does have powers." Tynan explained. "He is a Power Ranger. The power he carries is very strong. I did not want to face him because he might very well have other friends near by. We cannot afford another loss like the last one. We must get to our haven; the sun will be rising soon."

Cael grunted. "If he gets in the way, dispose of him." and with that the Prince flew into the air to return to his new home.

Once he was gone, Tynan reached over and helped Talon up. He brought his tongue to her wounds, closing them. Once he was done, he gently caressed the vampiress.

"Know your place Talon," Tynan spoke. "Our master is not stable in his current condition. The battle nearly killed him and we cannot afford another loss like the one before."

"I know my place," she hissed. "I am nothing but a trinket to you. You would rather have someone new."

She turned from him, visibly angry and jealous. Gently Tynan brought his arms around her and smiled. He placed a gentle kiss on her neck his hands running through her long blond locks.

"You my dear, are the only one I want." He said between kisses. "I've wanted you since the moment I saw you. Now come the sun will rise soon."

Taylor awoke with her neck throbbing painfully. Last night was like a blur to her. She stumbled trying to regain herself as she got out of bed. Once in the bathroom she took the longest shower ever trying to ease the pain. After washing, she got out and looked at her neck. It was horrifying image but she could not remember how it happened. She traced the bruises with her fingertips. The only thing she could remember was getting frustrated with Eric. She did not even know why she was mad at him, she just was.

"I need to apologize to him," she concluded, "Tonight when I meet up with him."

She gently began to massage her temples feeling a headache coming on. Every time she thought of Eric, her head would pound so much that she felt like she would throw up in a second.

"Why are you so late?" Wes asked, watching Eric come through the door.

"Last night I blew a tire and with my luck I didn't have a spare." Eric groaned. "So I had to wait for a tow truck to come and get me."

Wes nodded, but he began to notice the trouble look on his face. Wes sat up strait in his chair. He placed down several documents he was looking at before Eric came in. Pushing his chair away from his desk, he got up.

"You okay?" he asked. "You look sick."

"Wes, something attacked my car last night." Eric said not sure of what he saw. "It slashed my tire and this thing was huge a pale but I don't know what it was. I do not think it was an org or a mutant. Right after I morphed it flew away, almost like it was analyzing me or something."

"Weird, but it didn't hurt you at all?"

"Not a scratch."

Wes sat back down at his desk and shook his head. Just then, one of the cadet Silver Guardians burst through the door. He looked much younger then both Eric and Wes.

"Sir, we have a report of three homicides." He said. "I think you should come down and see it, it was not too far from where that family was found!"

Wes and Eric got up and bolted out the door. It took them less then an hour to get to the site, which was now taped off and had tons of police officers, inspectors, and such. Wes and Eric stared as the bodies were being covered and taken away by stretchers. Wes stopped one of the police officer who was writing down details for a report.

"Any idea what happened?" Wes asked.

"These men were actually attacked," said the officer. He began flipping through his notes. "However, none of the injuries they sustained should be life threatening. One had a dislocated arm, another a hit to the lower abdomen, and the third had no injuries to him. It is as if they just died."

Eric and Wes looked at one another. This was just like how the family died. Not a single visible signs of injuries that could have caused their deaths found. This one seemed at least show a struggle but it was curious.

"I think we should go check on the bodies of the family." Wes suggested. "If they did the autopsy we might have some clue how these people are dying."

Nodding, the two headed back for their car to head down to the city morgue.

Taylor impatiently tapped her fingers on the table waiting for Eric. It was only five minutes after their scheduled meeting. He would be here soon. She just had to keep positive. He would not forget the second time. Yet the time ticked away and it was night once again. Taylor found her cell phone and decided to give Eric an ear full. She knew he was busy being a Silver Guardian but a promise was important to her. Before she could dial the number, a shadow fell over her. Taylor glanced up and her eyes widened.

"So it is you!" Cael said smiling. "I was not sure at first but it is you. Is something wrong you look upset?"

"Yeah," Taylor said turning on her cell phone. "Once again my boyfriend forgot me."

"Oh, oh well he must be a busy man." Cael said taking a seat. "I'm sure he will be here soon enough. If you'd like I can stay and chat with you until he comes."

"No, its okay…" Taylor looked into his dark eyes.

Those eyes were so dark she would have thought they were black. They were so beautiful yet so haunting at the same time. She could not bring herself to tear her eyes away. She felt compelled to continue looking. Cael smiled again, showing off his perfect white teeth. Without even realizing it, she found her herself placing her cell phone back into her purse.

_It has been hours. Leave this place, your boyfriend is not showing up. _A voice spoke into her head, sending chills down her spine.

"Hey do you want to go for a walk?" Taylor asked. "I think Eric, my boyfriend, stood me up."

"I'd be delighted." He stood up and held out his hand. Without thinking, she took it and then laced her fingers with his. It was like a dream. Taylor could not even understand why she asked him to walk with her, she hardly knew the man. When she pulled away her hand from him, Cael look down at her.

"I'm sorry but I have a boyfriend. I just can't hold your hand…" her eyes once again found his and she could not resist him. He was black magic and power clung to him. It took all of her will not to take his hand, his oddly cold hand.

"Are you feeling all right?" Cael asked his voice soft and soothing. Cael brought his hand to her cheeks and his eyes were now fully locked with hers. She could not escape him. His hands pushed back her blonde locks finding the ravaged skin. Despite the blemish, she was beautiful and he wanted her. Gently he bent his head down tasting her sweet spicy skin. Taylor felt her body begin to lose all its strength. Then the next thing she knew she was falling into a deep sleep.

"All women seem to swoon for me." He smiled as her eyes went heavy.

Then, she fell limp in his arms. Cael smiled and went to take her blood when a shadow appeared at his side. He turned his head annoyed and saw the amber-eyed vampiress. She was now sporting black shorts, a racer back, and black books. Cael snorted in displeasure, seeing his servant.

"What is it," he snapped.

"The power ranger is coming," she stated. "Tynan spotted him we must return her to her home before he becomes suspicious."

Suddenly Tynan appeared from the shadows. He made a quick bow to his master and then confirmed Talon's statement. Cael growled, his claws slowly digging into Taylor threatening to puncture her skin.

"Master allow Talon to take her back, you may go hunt for other prey while I deal with the ranger." Tynan said.

Without a word, he carelessly tossed Taylor to Talon. Talon easily swung her over shoulder as if she was light as a feather. Then the dark prince left his group disappearing in a mere blur. Tynan nodded toward Talon who gave him a cold glare.

"Talon," Tynan called out. "He is unstable still."

"I know," she hissed before launching herself into the sky.

When Talon arrived at Taylor's house, she laid the ranger on her couch carelessly. The blonde vampiress stared at her coldly. She sat down next to her, studying her features. The raw wounds on her neck made her reach for her own, sparking something in the back of her mind.

"It hurts a lot worse" Talon spoke softly. "A lot worse then it already does."

Then she turned around and sighed. She stretched out her arms and then turned toward her once more before leaving.

"Two more exchanges and you'll be one of us." Her voice whispered as she melted into the shadows.

**End of chapter 2**

**Author Note- **Question now is, will Eric be able to solve the mystery of the attacks and prevent the vampires from converting Taylor? Thanks for reading this chapter and thanks for all the reviews.


End file.
